


and i'm crashing into you

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's got a test he's going to fail on Monday. Jenson's the lead singer of a band at a pub. They fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm crashing into you

**Author's Note:**

> for anne. inspired by beyoncé's [xo](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xUfCUFPL-8).

It's always Seb who drags Nico to places. Nico'd rather be studying for a test that's the first thing he has on Monday morning but instead he's here at the pub with Sebastian, a bottle of beer in his hand, mostly untouched. There's a band playing, and they're doing mostly covers of songs that Nico recognises — medleys here and there, jazz covers, there's someone with a saxophone and he plays real fine and when Seb turns back to ask Nico if this was worth it Nico shrugs and tells him grudgingly that yes, it was.

Truth is, Seb's there for the drummer, a Finnish dude who doesn't speak much, but when he looks at Seb he grins and his eyes light up and Nico licks his lips, watching the scene unfold in front of him because Seb's got it, the real deal, affection and wonderment and everything rolled into one. Nico knocks back his beer, searches through the crowd for someone, anyone, but he doesn't really know who he's trying to find. He's not looking for someone to warm his bed, he's just... Looking for someone. God he doesn't make sense, and he really should get back to studying for that test on Monday. He makes his way through the throng of people in the bar, getting to Seb, about to tell him that he should go when the lead singer makes an announcement. 

'For you,' he says, looking straight at Nico. Nico stares at him, mouth dry. The lead singer's attractive, Nico's type, he supposes, tall and blonde and rugged with a twinkle in his eye, and Nico swallows hard as the crowd cheers.

(Perhaps Nico had just been imagining things, perhaps the lead singer had been referring to the girl standing behind him)

_Hit me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

Yet afterwards, they end up kissing in cramped toilet of the bar. The lead singer, no, _Jenson_ , Jenson's fingers are curled in Nico's hair as he kisses him, tasting, and when he pulls away, breathless, there's a smile on his face that's devastatingly handsome. Jenson doesn't have a condom on him, and neither does Nico, so they end up rutting against one another, desperate for more friction and when Nico comes, he bites hard on the juncture where Jenson's neck meets his shoulder. It's mostly to shut himself up, but when he realises that there's a livid bruise, he looks up at Jenson and grins, saying that it's something for him to remember him by.

'You're Nico, right?' Jenson asks later on, catching Nico's wrist before he leaves. He presses a slip of paper into Nico's hand, and Nico's cheek flushes, feeling the intimacy of Jenson's fingers on his palm. 'Keep in touch,' he says. There's that grin again, and then he's gone.

Nico looks down at the slip of paper in his hand. The numbers remind him of the test he has on Monday, and he sighs. Lead singers in bands can hardly be serious about anything except for fucking and drinking and music, and Nico's got more important things to worry about, like earning his degree in engineering. He folds the paper into two and slips it into the pocket of his coat, and it stays there, forgotten until much later, when he washes it and wonders why there're white specks all over his clothing.


End file.
